Harry Potter and the Angel Brigade
by AleksandrH
Summary: Post DH. Harry Potter is dissatisfied with being an Auror, and is suddenly confronted by an angel, who asks him to join the Angel Brigade. No Slashes yet, but may come.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, this was actually an original story I thought of, but I'm making a Fic for it instead.**

**///Chapter 1\\\**

**\\\The Beginning///**

'**There she was again,' he thought, sitting straight up in his bed. **

**He reached over and grabbed his glasses, and put them on.**

"**She keeps appearing in my dreams and I still don't know who she is," he quietly sighed. **

**He always knew he was strange but dreaming of angels was weird even for him. It had been 3 years since he defeated Voldemort and he was happy but he felt like he needed more. More adventure, more use for his bravery. Life as an auror just wasn't cutting it for him, especially with all the Death Eaters gone. He looked over at the clock.  
"Damn only 1 am," he whispered. **

**He tried to push the angel out of his head, take off his glasses, and go back to sleep. As he was about to, a bright light appeared in front of him. He was wary, but it seemed so familiar. He got out of bed, and tried to touch it. As he did, it exploded and he fell back. When he got back up, he saw her, floating there. The angel from his dreams was hovering in front of him. As he stared at her, in awe, she chuckled.**

"**What?" he said.**

"**I have waited centuries for you," she continued to chuckle.**

"**W-who are you?"**

"**My name is Barchiel, and yes I am an angel, the Angel of Compassion to be exact."**

"**Why are you here, and why have you waited for me?" he questioned.**

"**That is actually not my place to say, but…"**

"**But what? I want answers!"**

"**Well, I am actually here if you wish to join the Angel Brigade."**

"**The…what?"**

"**Not many mortals have heard of it, but when God created the Earth, it was not this one. It was actually hundreds of worlds, and in an attempt to create the perfect one, he would obliterate one, and re-build trying to make it better, with me so far?"**

"**Umm…yah I guess so, but what this have to do with me, or the, uh, Angel Brigade?"**

"**Getting to that part. As he created each new world, he would appoint angels to watch it. The problem was it was hard to keep the same angels, because some would turn disloyal, and Fall from Grace. The ones that did not started the Angel Brigade. So it is a collection of the angels who stay loyal to Him."**

"**And how does this relate to me?"**

"**So impatient," she sighed. "It has to do with you, because once every century a new angel is born."**

"**Let me guess, that angel is me." Barchiel fidgeted a bit at that.**

"**Yep," She said.**

"**Great. So what do I gotta do?" **

"**Well you will be appointed a Mentor, or master, and he or she will guide you through training."**

"**And what do the Angel Brigade do exactly?"**

"**We…are the stabilizers…Okay it's hard to explain it, but to put it blunt, there is a great war, between demons and angels, as there have always been. We have fought since the dawn of time. The Angel Brigade is special though, we are like bounty hunters, who try to get the, er, "bad" angels I guess."**

"**Why can't God just do that?" Barchiel winces.**

"**Try not to speak his name like that, but no he cannot, free will and all, we have choices, and our choices and the consequences of them cannot be influenced by Him." She laughs at that.**

"**Right-o, so who is my master?"**

"**He should be here soon, but I must warn you, he is a bit off. He is the most mysterious of us."**

**Harry sighs at that. "Okay." **

**As he says this another brilliant light appears next to Barchiel, which is a bit darker in color, and fades to show a tall man with deep red hair,down to his neck. He was wearing a dark armor, with grey mixed in. Barchiel jumps, and looks at him for a second before introducing him to Harry.**

"**Er, this is Aleksandr, Angel of Death, the successor of Azrael."**

**The man tilts his head in recognition and asks in a bored voice, "Ready to head out?" **


End file.
